


Rescue

by kristsune



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Briefly anyway, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), aziraphale is badass and knows how to fight, crowley doesn't mind being a damsel in distress, just because he doesn't like to unless completely necessary is a different matter, possessive Aziraphale, trueform aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Crowley gets kidnapped by agents of hell, and Aziraphale does whatever is necessary to get him back.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/186330746074) and it made me feel some kind of way. I'm not sure I achieved that feel but here we are. Really I just love possessive!Az. Adding in trueform!Az because I can.  
> Huge shoutout to [Jesse](https://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) who is the best <3

“Crowley, my dear? Are you here?” Aziraphale poked his head into Crowley’s flat. “You weren’t at the restaurant. It’s not like you to be late. Are you okay?” They were supposed to meet a half an hour previous, but Crowley never showed. Which was rather odd, in fact, he was usually _early_ to most of their outings. 

There was no answer from Crowley, so Aziraphale started to poke around. Maybe Crowley had fallen asleep, he liked to do that sometimes. When he reached the main room his stomach dropped. The smell of sulfur was _rank_ throughout the rest of the flat, which meant demons fresh from Hell had been here. And judging by the obvious signs of a struggle around the place, Aziraphale _knew_ what had happened. 

They had thought that after the not-apocalypse they would be safe for awhile. That Heaven and Hell would leave them _alone_. But apparently not. Hell came for Crowley, and Aziraphale knew exactly where they took him. And he knew exactly what he was going to have to do to get him back.

\--------

Aziraphale manifested his celestial armor on his way to the main entrance to hell, and though he may have given away the flaming sword for a second time, he could make due with a regular one just fine. Though the armor was more for show than anything else. He dispatched the first few demons he ran into with just the sword, but as soon as he started running into larger groups he transformed into his Trueform, which was something he hadn’t done since the dawn of time. Even in Heaven angels rarely ever manifested in Trueform. It could be difficult to hold as it was huge, and bright, and awesome, and terrible. It was _exactly_ what he needed to get Crowley back. 

Aziraphale quickly lost count of how many smitings he performed. Destroying everything in his path. He had never felt such righteous anger before. Not even during the First War. He had been protecting and defending Heaven then. But it was impersonal. It was good against evil, the eternal fight. This _was_ personal. Hell decided to try and take the one person that Aziraphale truly loved. It may have taken him hundreds of years to come to terms with that love, but that didn’t make it any less.

When he finally made it to the inner, dark chambers where they were keeping Crowley, with an audience - just like last time, when he had been in Crowley’s place - but rather than a tub, Crowley was strapped to a table, and there was a bucket next to him. Luckily it looked like they hadn’t started yet, but just the thought of the weapon that could destroy Crowley utterly just a few meters away, only stoked his anger brighter.

**HOW DARE YOU** . Glass that had been separating the audience from the “stage” shattered at Aziraphale’s True Voice. He knew they could understand him, it was built into them. **HOW** **_DARE_ ** **YOU PRESUME TO TAKE WHAT IS** **_MINE_ **. The demons were attempting to scatter, and hide; it had been a long time since they had to deal with anything quite like this. 

Aziraphale miracled Crowley loose, who was looking up at him with such awe and fascination. Crowley had never seen his true form before, shame that it was under such a moment of duress, Aziraphale would have preferred it to have been a more intimate affair, just between the two of them. 

Aziraphale reached over to Crowley with one of his many hands, while he transformed into his snake form and wrapped around his fingers. Aziraphale brought that hand close to his center, what could broadly be considered his chest.

**REMEMBER THIS WELL, AND DO NOT COME FOR US AGAIN. I WILL NOT BE SO FORGIVING NEXT TIME**. Aziraphale turned and brought them out of that dark place. 

\-------

Aziraphale and Crowley were resting together on Aziraphale’s chaise lounge a few days after the rescue. “Did you really mean it, Angel?” Crowley asked from where he was nestled against Aziraphale’s side, head resting on his chest, specifically not looking at him. 

“Mean what, my dear?” Aziraphale ran his hand through Crowley’s short hair. It felt so _right_ having Crowley curled around him, he had no idea how he survived so long without it.

“Well - er- when, you know - when you rescued me from hell, and you said… well you said I was yours.” Aziraphale smiled, he loved that he could still make Crowley splutter like that. 

“Of course I meant it. It may have taken me a long time to realize it, but now that I have you, I’m not letting you go. You may be a demon from hell, but you’re _mine_ now, and I won’t give you up that easily.” Aziraphale realized he had subtly tightened his hold on Crowley. He relaxed again, without letting go, “If that is quite alright with you, of course.”

Crowley leaned up on one elbow to look him in the eye, his expression was full of surprise, and awe, and _love_. Something they were both still learning on how to openly express to each other, “Quite alright with me, Angel.” 

Aziraphale smiled fondly at him and pulled him in for a brief kiss before Crowley curled back in tighter than before. He thought he heard Crowley whisper “Yours, forever” in a soft almost dreamy voice, but knew better than to call attention to it. Belonging to each other forever though? That sure sounded good to him. Hopefully they would actually be left alone this time. If not, well, Aziraphale knew where his sword was if he happened to need it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
